New York City Rooftop
by LivinJgrl123
Summary: Jason Todd meets a certain seventeen year old while in New York City. *One-shot* *A/U*


**Disclaimer. **

**holy moly guys. I believe I've lost my mind... Or the part of it that understands rules and logic when it comes to stories but oh my... I CAME UP WITH THIS AFTER THINKING ABOUT DREW SATURDAY AND OH NO WHO COULD IT BE JASON TODD. Face palm.**

**If you're reading this, you're truly amazing. I mean that!**

**Info you need to know: this is not the same drew from my "A Promise Never Broken". I only remembered drew Saturday cuz I was thinking of all the epic cartoons I stopped watching ages ago. She is a teenager! 17? She is not married to Doc...sorry if that bursts your bubble. Zac don't exist! :p so blah! And...that's it? Just a one shot! Story could be coming along soon! Don't know... Will think about it during school (if I can, I rarely have time to think about anything in school besides school stuff).**

**Serious AU. Apologies. don't read on if your brain can't handle any AU! Thanks!**

**So. Hope you can read it. Not the best, But hey! Something new!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Drew was sitting outside one day, on the roof of an apartment building in New York City. She wasn't staying: she never stayed in one place for more than a month.

Her white hair was pulled back into a tight bun with a pencil running through it to hold it in place. She loved to read ancient things and also loved to sketch them. Today she wasn't sketching. She wasn't reading and she wasn't packing her bags to catch the next train that would take her as far as it could from her pervious destination.

Drew was only up here, in the middle of the night, to get some fresh air. Fresh air down below in the streets was hard to come by, and that was why lots of people did... Well, whatever on rooftops.

She stood up from her crouching position and stood up straight, stretching. She wore black athletic pants that were tucked into well-worn dark brown boots, a long sleeved red shirt, a black coat, and a red scarf that hung loosely around her neck. She stepped into the edge and smiled, not concerned about the height at which she was at or the fact that if she want careful and lost her amazing balance she would fall to her death.

Drew had done this many times before and had only fallen once, and she had earned herself a broken wrist and a few scrapes here and a couple bruises there.

Being nomadic, she was used to the freedoms that she had acquired only two years ago, when the Tibetan monks had released her from their care. Her sword was back at the hotel room. She'd used a fake credit card to pay for everything.

Drew was nomadic, but she wasn't really a criminal. A few open minded monks had taught her a few tricks at getting around in the cruel world everyone was forced to live in. Tricks such as making fake credit cards and ID's in case she really wanted to be free (or off the grid, as she had insisted that they call it). At seventeen, they knew she could take care of herself. They had seen to it themselves that it would be so.

"Want to step away from the edge there?" Drew almost lost her balance as an unfamiliar voice broke through her thoughts. Slowly, with her arms raised on either side of her to maintain her near-perfect balance, she turned her head in the direction of the voice and her eyes widened when she saw a boy no older than her standing a few feet away.

This wasn't just any boy, either.

Dark hair fell into his masked face. He looked strong and she knew by his suit that he was Robin, the second Boy Wonder.

Never had she attracted anyone's attention before, let alone someone's like Robin's.

"I'm not going to jump," she assured him, stepping away from the ledge anyways, smiling as she saw him relax.

"Was a little worried there."

"Well, I am sorry to have taken up your time," she said, "aren't you supposed to be in Gotham right now?"

He shrugged, grinning at her. "Tonight was supposed to be a day off, if you can even call it that."

Drew stuck out her hand. "As much as I'd like to thank you for your concern, I have to be in my way. The name is Drew, in case you were wondering."

Robin took her offered hand. "Hello, Drew. I'd tell you mine but since it's sort of important that I keep my identity a secret, I can't tell you mine. Are you in some sort of hurry?"

Drew shook her head, still smiling. She liked him. He was kindhearted. "No, I'm just afraid that it is time to leave this place."

Robin grinned. "Hope to see you again someday," he told her.

"You just might!" She called over her shoulder as she left him on the roof, smirking after her retreating form.

He liked her. She was mysterious, and kind of pretty, too.

* * *

**I swear...**

**What is it with me and rooftops?!**

**I went to bed a while ago... Didn't feel like sleeping. School tomorrow. So this is what my mind came up with!**

**Please review...please? Lol XD feedback appreciated!**

**Thanks for giving Jason (if you're a fan of Drew a chance!) and thank you for giving Drew (if you're a fan of Jason a chance!) I love both.**

**Review! :D**


End file.
